when the moon shines
by storywriter678
Summary: Percy Jackson has just come back from the war with the giants. the time of peace is with them and has been for around two years. But something is stirring. if it is good are bad is the question. may be a bad summery but try it. WARNING:IN SOME CHAPTER WILL BE MATURE THEMES. CHECK THE NOTES BEFORE THE CHAPTER'S FOR WARNING'S
1. prologue

Artemis pov

The forest outside camp half blood is peaceful at the moment Artemis thinks as she is flying over on her chariot. She always likes the way it looks at night. Ahh I wish I could stay here and just watch the beauty of night spread but alas I have duty's to attend. But as Artemis goes to leave the area she hears a bloodcurdling scream pierce the air. She stops immediately and goes to where she heard the scream. As she races past the trees she sees a clearing where the scream came from. But alas when she got there not much was left. But still pressing on she lands her chariot to look around fast. The first thing she notices is that there are odd foot prints. They look very familiar but not extremely. She continues the search around the area to find long claw marks down the tree and a ripped up camp half-blood t-shirt. Damn it, she knows that she has seen this before but can't put a finger on it. Then she hears a howl at the moon far away in the distance. Still not sure about what has happened she decides finally in the end to got back to her duty's but tell her hunter tom to maybe figure out what is in the forest now.

Little did she know as she was picking up the shirt and flew away, that she was being watch the whole time. The creature seemed to sigh in relief then race off somewhere. Now people do not know but a legendary creature from a long time ago has come back. But instead of to hurt it has come to help.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series (very sad I know). I only own the plot, story line and my own characters **

Unknown pov

Run! I need to run! The hellhounds are after me for reasons I do not even know. Just keep running, just keep running I think as I hear a great many barks and woofs behind me. Then out of nowhere a man dropped from above stopped me. Then grabbed me and put me behind him being protective. Then he opened his mouth and growled. This growl seemed to work in some miracle way because the hellhounds stopped going after me and started circling us instead. As I looked around I saw that there were 3 hellhounds circling us. Just then the man who is on the major defensive says "ok on three you are going to jump onto my shoulders and just stay up there. It is very obvious they want you not me. Ok?" I still was being completely confused say ok breathlessly.

"one"

"two"

"THREE!"

On that three I saw him kneel down to reach into his leather jacket to grab something but I did as I was told and got onto his shoulders even though I thought he was a wee bit insane. But when I looked down to see what he pulled out of his jacket I saw two daggers. One is in the normal way you would think it would be held and the other was being held upside down. The hellhounds seeing the sudden movement decide to attack. Right then I thought I we were so dead until I saw the man sidesteps one hound and at the same time stab two hounds that were charging him. But instead of the massive dogs just shrugging it off: the dogs seemed to just explode into golden dust. See the two dogs die right there surprised me but there was still one left. This time the dog charge again but was ready for a side step that never came. Instead when the dog went to pounce the man seemed to kick the dog in the head sending it into a tree with a thrown dagger flying after it. The man chuckles after a few moments of silence and says "Can you loosen your death grip a wee bit. They are dead now you know. We are safe for now." That was when I noticed actually how tense I was. I blushed and then loosen my grip so the man could put me on the ground. "ok now that that unpleasant business is taken care of," the man says to me after kneeling down to my height (give me a break I am only 9 yrs old),"what is your name? My name is Donatello or Don, either works."

"My name is Katie." But as I say this, the full impact of my running, fear, and this day hits me like a ton of bricks.

"It is ok Katie you are in good hands. Sleep well child." Don says this as I am falling to sleep. Everything starts turning black as I feel don pick me up put me to his chest a walk somewhere.

**Hope you liked it, Got this idea during English funny enough. Oh and if you flame this story all I am saying is you are going to be ignored. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Well I hope you liked it. Rate and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series (very sad I know). I only own the plot, story line and my own characters **

Donatello pov

Great got stuck on guard duty again. Nothing happens any more besides a couple monsters coming every now and then. Wait a second. In the forest a barking can be heard then a few seconds after the barking a snapping of a twig and it is coming this way. The normal peaceful guard duty has something happening. I look to where the sound came from and see a little girl running away from three hellhounds. That was when I jumped down grabbed the girl and put her behind me and stared down the hellhounds with a growl. They started circling us which was normal. I was at the moment thinking of a plan to make sure the little girl does not get hurt. Then it struck me. If she gets on my shoulders then the hounds can't get her. So that is what I tell her. "ok little girl as soon as I say three I will dropped down to my knees and you will get on my back. K?" that was when I got ready to pull pain and shadow out of my sheaths in my coat. Pain and sheaths were my foot long daggers. They were the weapons I have had and used for many years. They were a gift from my father hades at a young age. The daggers seem to grow as I grow so I have kept them all these years. Let's start this fight.

"Ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

On three I dropped to a kneel and pulled pain and shadow out, relishing in the familiarity. The girl following my instructions jumped on to my shoulders. That was good now for the hard part fighting with a girl on your shoulders. Thankfully she is quite light. So I was able to move around. But the hellhounds seeing the sudden movement decided to attack all at once. I was able to dodge one of them and shove pain and shadow in to the head of a hellhound each. The last hellhound seeing his buddies get disintegrate, he decided to be more careful. So he slinked found slowly and started throwing swipes back and forth forcing me on the defense. I was blocking swipes and jabbing when I can. I got him a couple times but was forced back after a little bit. The hellhound seeing me back up under the fury of his swipe thought he saw weakness pounced. But when Don saw him pounce he side stepped it and stabbed both blades into his side. The hellhound fell down to the ground and as soon as he hit the ground don took the blades and gave it three good stabs into the hellhounds head. The hellhound did disintegrate after that. I stood there for a few seconds panting then I noticed the little girl was still on my shoulders. "You ok?" I said as I kneeled down to let her off my shoulders.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Katie."

After she said that though she seemed to finally feel the effects of the day, she looked really tired. So I said "ok Katie, my name is Donatello or Don. I am going to be you to a safe place. You will be safe with me. After that I picked her up and put to my chest, after I sheathed my daggers, and she seemed to cuddle against my chest. She said very softly "thank you Don.", then proceeded to fall asleep and cuddle against my chest. Right then I knew something was connecting me to this little 9 or 10 year old girl. I vowed right then and there while I was walking with her sleeping to camp half-blood to keep her safe. Nothing would hurt Katie in any shape or form when he was around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson universe. The only parts I own are Don, Katie, and my story plot. Enjoy the story!**

Don's pov

When I got to the big house I went to find Chiron who luckily was still up, seeing how it is around 1:00 in the morning.

"Hey Chiron I just found this little girl here" I say looking at Katie "running away from 3 hellhounds. Do I have permission to let her sleep in my shack?"

"Well Don this is weird request, but seeing as how it is one in the morning, I will let you do this but only until she is claimed. Ok?"

"Thanks Chiron. See you tom."

With that I walked out of the big house, making sure to not wake up Katie, and start heading down to Canoe Lake. But I am thinking you guys are now curious to why I live in a shack. Well to clarify it is not a shack in a sense. My house is actually a log cabin that I made by myself, quite proud of it actually. To the reason why I live in a shack I am outsider. People do not trust me for many reasons, most of the reasons are just rumors though. Funny actually how big a jerk people with ego's can be. So I am only have a few friend. Those friends are most of the older camper's and a few Hecate campers. That is pretty much my status in the camp.

On the way down to the lake I see the usual, which is the entire camp sleeping and only a few of my friends are up. They do wave to me and I give them a nod of my head to show Katie who has been sleeping on my chest this entire time and they then nod back in understanding then walk back to their cabins. Then when I finally make it to my shack. I go up the steps and inside my home to put Katie in one of the guest rooms. I have, I think, 2 guest rooms just incase if someone needs a place to sleep. I put Katie down on the bed and she shivers because of the cold I then pick her up again, carefully, and put her under the sheets and on a pillow. Then she ends up turning over on her back and snuggling deeper into the pillow. I leave her there with a note on the door so she knows that I brought her here. Then I head back outside and sit down in one of the two rocking chairs I have on the porch. On the way out I put pain and shadow in their respective holders and take off most off my other weapons except the one dagger I always keep in my pocket. It was not until then was I finally was able to relax because at this time my guard time is over. I start to rock back and forth looking out over the lake admiring how it looks at night with the moon reflecting on the lake. But just then I hear the other rocking chair start to rock back and forth. Though I was not surprised at all this is a normal occurrence.

"Hello Artemis. How is the hunt going?"

After I said that I see the god of the hunt pop in to visibility and say

"Fine but I want to warn you about something I found"

This peaks my interest a little bit. "What warning do you bring?"

" I found a ripped up camp half-blood t-shirt out in the forest around this hill. If it is the creature I suspect then the camp is most is in a lot of danger.

Okay now I am very interested. "Well, what is this creature?"

" I think there is a werewolf roaming around near the camp."

This is when my heart stops and I finally feel fear creep back into my limbs. A feeling I have not felt in a long time. "Is it the werewolf I think it is? Please say no."

"Sorry to disappoint, but yes this is that one"

This is when I whisper-yell out a long string of curse. Use your imagination.

"Well that went better then I thought. Now who is the girl that is now sleeping in your cabin." Asks Artemis.

"Now before you barge in there and ask her to join the hunt. I need to say that she would not like it there."

"How do you know that?"

"No offense Artemis but she is deathly afraid of monsters at the moment. From how exhausted she was when I found her she seemed to be running away from 3 hellhounds for about 3 miles of straight running. I think she rather stay here and be away from monster's for awhile."

"Hmmmmm, well that is true. I will ask her when she is 12 years old. I will see you again at some point. Oh and I may need your help soon too. Goodbye don."

With that she left in a small flash of silver. Then I hear a small voice that sounded like Katie saying "Don? Don!"

When she said the second don I stood up and walked to the guest to find Katie awake but looking very scared and frightened. As soon as she saw me she jumped into my chest again. She then said " Don I just had a scary dream" then she starts crying.

"Shhhhhh it is ok Katie you are safe here nothing can get to you." I say this as I walk back outside to the rocking chair. "Shhhhhhh, I am here nothing will hurt you." I then sit back down into the rocking chair and rock back and forth. She then starts to calm down again. But I can tell the dream really frightened her. "It is ok Katie nothing can get to use here. You can sleep with me tonight out here."

Katie then snuggles against me again and I grab the blanket I keep outside and drape it over her. I then kiss her on the forehead and I say "sleep well Katie."

She then starts to go to sleep again. Just be fore she goes to asleep again she says "thanks don again". Then she goes to sleep. Again I am thinking of how alike she is to my old wife Caroline. No, I refuse to think about that now. Lets just go to sleep. I will wait for another time when I can cry freely. Then I relax and fall asleep in that rocking chair the last thing I thought about was how much I missed Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson universe. The only parts I own are Don, Katie, and my story plot. Carful mature themes are ahead in this story. Enjoy the story! **

**P.S: By the way a song that goes well with this chapter is the magic of love by two steps from hell. Try it please.**

Don's pov

When the sun finally peaks up over the tree line, it hits the lake and then hits me. My favorite time of the day is always the morning at my cabin. The place always looks so serene and peaceful. I find it funny that even though I am a child of hades I love the sun. I probably am the oddest child of hades there is. Oh well I am going to sit there for a little longer. I rock back and forth a little because I feel Katie leaning against my chest. I swear she looks so much like my wife. I then had a flashback to the last time I saw my wife.

_Flashback begins_

_I was chasing Caroline back to my apartment. We were just plain having fun. Caroline look as beautiful as ever, her long brunette hair, nice figure, and amazing lips all looked amazing. But her eyes are what I loved the most about her. They were a nice warm hazel. But they had specks of silver in them that floated around all the time. When we got to the apartment she ran inside. I chuckled and ran in after her. She was hiding somewhere. So I look around trying to find her. I then go to my room and walk in only to be tackle to my bed by none other than Caroline herself. She loved being the dominant one in the relationship. After she tackled me to the bed I looked into her eyes. They captivated me in an instant. She took this to her advantage and captured my lips in a very passionate kiss. It was almost like she wanted to everything possible to remember this moment. After a few minutes of kissing we had to break for air and I put my forehead on hers. This time when I looked into her eyes I saw…lust? Just as I saw this she said whispering "I need you really badly don." As soon as I heard this I was very surprised. Because before when we got in the same position Caroline broke us apart saying she was not ready. But that was only a week ago._

_So I said a little breathlessly "You sure?"_

_Instead of answering she grabs my head pulls me down to her lips again and kisses me with such strength and need that I knew she absolutely needed this. This was a night of learning for her and from what I can tell she loved every second of it. I had already lost the v card a while ago plus I was more focused about making this the best time in her life. After we both finished after our 3__rd__ time going at it we were exhausted. I used the little strength I had left to pull up the cover and put her against my chest. We both fell asleep then. _

_By the time I woke up I see Caroline was gone and instead in her spot was a note. The note said_

Dear Don,

I know when you are going to be reading this you will be thinking about what you have done wrong.

_I chuckled a tiny bit there still not really sure as to what was going on._

I am telling you right now that you did nothing wrong. I loved every second of last night and I do not regret it. But the reason to why I am not with you right now is I have to go. I can't stay with you. There are reasons I just can't explain to you. I am sorry. The three years of our relationship was the time of my life. I will not forget you.

From your love,

Caroline

_As soon as I finished the letter I dropped in complete surprise to the note. She left me for reason's she can't explain. My entire body was hurting not because of the sex. But because I just lost my other half, from that day forward I dropped archery and vowed to never love again. I became very depressed for months after this. I would always sleep on the roof of my apartment building so I could see the moon. The moon always reminded me of her. Then I decided that I need to go and do something with my life. I was acting like how I was in middle school. *sigh* Time to move on. I packed up everything that I could then I went to the roof one last time to say goodbye to my spot and to tell Caroline, the moon (I liked to think she was listening from the moon) were I am moving. Then I walked up to the edge of the building and looked one last time at the moon. Then I went down to a kneeling position. I was calling on a power that I have not used in a long time. I seemed to pulse black with energy as I was gaining strength. What I was using was a rare child of hades power. It was called a shadow run. I bend the shadows around me to start running at speeds that would make storm spirits jealous. Then I used the power to start the run. One huge burst later and I was racing across the city from roof top to roof top. As I ran I saw some pedestrians on the sidewalk walking. As I ran past the city limits and into the forest I started to jump from branch to branch. The dawn was coming so I had to move fast to not lose this speed in a millisecond. I raced as fast as I could and broke the sound barrier then I got to camp half-blood borders. I used the last part of my power to release the excess speed in to a pulse wave. Nico saw me that day and was very surprised. He did not know about me being another child of hade. But what he did see scared the shit out of him. He was just chilling in a tree then he hears a wind rush. Then out of nowhere I appear with shadows pulsing around me as I am in a kneeling position. Then he feels the pulse wave come off me and falls out of the tree because of it. He brushed himself off then walked up, cautiously, to me as I was catching my breath. He said "who are you and what are you doing here?" while pointing a sword at me. The night is gone now and the sun is rising. I then stand up and Nico finally notices what I am. He sees that I am a 19 year old child of hades. Nico then backs off a few feet in surprise. "You're a demigod, a child of hades too." At that I start chuckling a little. "Yes I am. Now are you going to keep staring at me or let me in."_

_With that Nico nods then leads me into camp."_

_Flashback ends_

After that flashback I see Katie start to stir a little. I look at the sun and see that I have been in that flashback for about 30 minutes. Then I look down at Katie and see she is opening her eyes. "Morning Katie, we need to get up now. Breakfast is soon." Katie then said a little tiredly "ok but you better carry me." Then she makes a pouting face to make sure I carry her. I have to say that pouting face is impossible to resist. It is just to cute. I then chuckle and pick up Katie to bring her to the breakfast pavilion but half way there she smells bacon and jumps out of my arms. She then proceeds to drag me to breakfast.

**I hope you guys like this. Also you guys really think I am that good of a writer? Anyway review please. I would like to know what you guys think of this.**


End file.
